Ameen I of Al'Badara
His Majesty, Ameen I, Sultan of the Majatran Sultanate of the United Badaran Emirates, Grand Emir of Kafuristan, Sultan of Sultans, Emir of Emirs, Descendant of the Holy Prophet Muhammed, Servant of Allah, Defender of Islam, Commander of the Faithful, Champion of Jihad, Sword of Justice, Guardian of the Five Emirates, Father of the Nation, The Most Merciful & etc. (b. November 6th, 3039, Zahab Al-Qasr Palace, Bier Qassem, Al'Badara) was reigning monarch of the Badaran throne from his accession to the throne in the year 3084 until his death in 3113. Sultan Ameen I was the first and only son and child of Latifah I of Al'Badara and Archduke Klemens of Hulstria; his paternal grandparents were Qudamah I of Al'Badara and Fatimah al-Mu'al. The Sultan of Al'Badara was married to Claramond von Wittelsbach. The Royal Couple had one child, Eisa I of Al'Badara. Early Life Emir Ameen is born on November 6th, 3039 in the Zahab Al-Qasr Palace in Bier Qassem, Emirate of Kayuratan. He is the first and only child of Sultana Latifah I and the Sultan-Consort Klemens of Hulstria and the second grandchild of Sultan Qudamah I of Al'Badara and his Sultana Fatimah al-Mu'al. From birth Ameen has the titles Crown Prince of Al'Badara and Emir of Kayuratan. After his mother, Latifah I , became Grand Emir of Kafuristan he received the title of Heir Apparent of Kafuristan. Education and Military Training Emir Ameen attended the Royal Elementary School in Bier Qassem from 3045 to 3051. He went to three different high schools: the Sultan Qudamah al-Majali School and College in Bier Qassem from 3051 to 3053, the Agundi High school in Agundi City from 3053 to 3055, and the Hulstria Crownland College in Kien, Hulstria from 3055 to 3057. After high school he performed military service in the Royal Badaran Navy from August 3057 to January 3059. He received his training at the Royal Naval College and the frigates BNV Rub' al Khali and BNV Zebid, where he was an ensign. In 3060, he received additional training at the ship BNV Bal Rustaq ''and became a lieutenant (junior grade). From 3059, Emir Ameen studied political science at Royal University of Bier Qassem and received his academic degree in 3065. His final dissertation was on the political situation in Barmenistan.﻿ Work and Royal Duties Ameen was appointed Deputy Supreme Commander of the UBE Armed Forces in January 3062. Later that month, he was promoted to the rank of General. Since December 3065, he has also been the Chairman of the Kafuri Executive Council, which is responsible for the development and planning of the Majatran Governorates of Kafuristan and is a member of the Board of Directors of Petroleum Development Al'Badara. He also serves as a Special Advisor to the Sultana of Al'Badara, H.M. Sultana Latifah I , his mother. ﻿ Marriage Issue Titles, Styles, Honours and Arms Titles and Styles [[Al'Badara|'Al'Badara']]: '''Titles': *''Emir of Kayuratan'' (November 6th, 3039 - June 5th, 3084) *''Crown Prince of Al'Badara'' (November 6th, 3039 - June 5th, 3084) *''Sultan of Al'Badara'' (June 5th, 3084 - Present) Styles: *''His Royal Highness'' (November 6th, 3039 - June 5th, 3084) *''His Majesty'' (June 5th, 3084 - Present) [[Kafuristan|'Kafuristan']]: Titles: *''Heir Apparent of Kafuristan'' (June 13th, 3057 - June 5th, 3084) *Grand Emir of Kafuristan (June 5th, 3084 - April 23th, 3086) Styles: *''His Highness'' (June 13th, 3057 - June 5th, 3084) *''His Majesty'' (June 5th, 3084 - April 23th, 3086) Military Ranks ;Conscription - Royal Badaran Navy *Ensign (August 3057 - January 3059) *Lieutenant (junior grade) (3060) ;Royal Badaran Navy *Lieutenant (3060 – 3061) *Lieutenant Commander (3061 – 3062) *Commodore (since 3062) ;Royal Badaran Air Force *Squadron Leader (3060 - 3062) *Air Commodore (since 3062) ;Royal Badaran Army *Colonel (3060 - 3062) *General (since 3062) Honours Honorary appointment: *Aide-de-camp to Her Majesty the Sultana ﻿ ﻿ Category:Badaran monarchy and nobility Category:Kafuri Monarchy Category:House of al-Majali Category:Badaran people